Melting The Ice
by 1st Month 6th Day
Summary: Inspired by the characters from the Zanpakuto Unknown Tales Arc. It follows Hyorinmaru and how he deals with the realization of Haineko's affection towards him.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Do not own Bleach**

* * *

"Finished…" The young silver-haired captain sighed neatly organizing the latest sword fiend report.

Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya was in charge of filing analytical reports on the rogue zanpakuto's activity within soul society's residential district. With the increase in sword fiend activity it seemed that he was spending more time than usual writing reports. Placing the report into the package his eyes read over the address stamped on the cover. _Zanpakuto Report _To: Captain Kurotsuchi From: Captain Hitsugaya. His turquoise eyes stared intently at the word written on the front;_ Zanpakuto._ The word echoed in his mind.

"Zanpakuto…" He whispered to himself.

"Is there something bothering you?" Having been awakened from his hypnotic trance, the boy stared at the teal-haired man towering above.

"Hyorinmaru…" Hitsugaya said staring into the grey eyes of the stoic spirit. Hearing the door slide open the two looked to see who had entered.

"Caaaaaptain! I'm back!" The blonde peppy lieutenant called from the entrance from the office.

"Matsumoto there is no reason to be so loud when I'm right here!" The flustered captain yelled as his eyes followed the casual women to her new spot on the couch.

"Oh Captain you don't need to be so mean." Matsumoto said lazily. "You need to relax, come sit with me!" She said with a wink.

Avoiding any signs of redness in his face he quickly recovered his cool composure. "I need you to deliver my latest report to the squad 12's barracks."

"But Captain I just got back and I'm exhausted. Have somebody else do it." She said fanning her hand to her face.

"As my lieutenant you..." Stopping mid-sentence from interruption of snoring.

Before erupting in rage he heard the subtle voice of Hyorinmaru. "Would you like me to take it?"

Handing the icy man the package, Hitsugaya walked over to the couch to wake Matsumoto. Before speaking to the knocked out lieutenant she began to mumble words.

"Take…Haineko…with you." The tiresome blonde yawned.

As if on queue the sliding door opened and there stood the frisky feline leaning against the door frame staring at the ice dragon that stood before her. "Don't worry darling, I don't bite…_hard._" She purred licking her fangs.

* * *

First chapter was pretty short but I plan to make the next few chapters progressively longer.


	2. Chapter 2

She clung to him. Both arms constricted the man's forearm as they walked together to their destination. With eyes facing forward Hyorinmaru didn't seem to notice the bombardment of questions and affectionate chatter emitting from the feline's mouth. The outburst of flirtatious comments never bothered him, nor was it the fact that they were polar opposites. She was mischievous, aggressive and outgoing. He, was calm, cool and collected. It seemed that no matter how much time they spent together whether it was on the battle field or in the office there Haineko always felt as if she were talking to herself from Hyorinmaru's lack of social interaction. However he was aware, when he saw the feline's interest fading away he entertained her with a look of acknowledgment...they were partners after all.

"Oy! Look over there!" Said the dark-figured Kazeshini with his hand pressed to his brow in viewing position. The wind demon viewed the couple from a faraway wall, with him, was the giant spirit Hozukimaru.

"Eh?" Hozukimaru grunted.

"It's Hyorinmaru...and he's walking with someone..."The shadowed-figure commented.

"Who?" Yawned the half asleep zanpakuto. "Can you tell who it is?"

"Haineko! That poor, poor bastard."Kazeshini laughed.

"Not surprising."Hozukimaru breathed.

"We should have a little chat with our friend and see what's going on." Kazeshini insisted. Little did he know that his comrade had already gone back to sleep.

They stood in front of the giant wooden double doors that guarded the twelfth squad's barracks. Hyorinmaru pushed open the giant door, by doing so it resulted in the releasing of his arm from Haineko's death grip. Stepping no more than five feet into the facility they were greeted by a small floating figure.

"Good afternoon Ashisogi Jizo." Said Hyorinmaru. "Hello."Smiled Haineko.

"_Package_?" Bleeped the winged child. Being handed the reports, Ashisogi Jizo's small yellow hands accepted the package while bleeping high-pitched noises. Without any formal goodbye they mysterious figure floated away down the hall in which he came. With the task completed both zanpakuto turned around and left the barracks.

The curious cat trailed her love interest intently. Like a child peering around a corner, Haineko was constantly looking up at the man's face almost as though she was waiting for him to turn around and question her actions. He did not.

"You know, we don't have to go back now."The pink feline persisted while pressing her cheek to his arm. Continuing his silent saunter back to his previous destination, she tried again. "We could go to the new hot springs, just you and me?"

They arrived back at their barracks and stopped in front of Captain Hitsugaya's office door. Whipping around, the tall spirit faced the suddenly quiet cat, his grey eyes connecting with her green orbs. For a moment they starred at each other, neither one blinking until the man's mouth opened.

"How does dinner sound?" Hyorinmaru offered.

"Dinner!" Haineko happily asked. "Aw! That sounds lovely!" The ecstatic feline purred.

"Good." As if trying to hide something, the man quickly turned around retreating into the office. As he entered the room he heard his master's voice call out from behind the tall stack of papers that littered his desk.

"What was that about dinner?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Oooh does somebody have a date?" Inquired Matsumoto who had just entered the room.

"I suppose..." He continued to stare in his master's direction as he was interrogated.

"Who is it with." The young captain questioned.

"Is it Haineko?" Matsumoto asked. Seeing as there was no response from Hyorinmaru, the lieutenant smiled at the thought."Oh my! It really is Haineko!"

Rising from his chair, the spiky haired boy stood in front of his zanpakuto. "Well it's good to know that you are willing to familiarize yourself with your comrades."

"How sweet! You might want to be careful, Haineko has been waiting for an opportunity to get familiarized with one another."Laughed the blond woman. "Oh and by the way, her nails are pretty sharp." Warning the collected man as he made his way to the captains quarters.

"_Hmmm...Haineko and Hyorinmaru..._" He thought.

"Captain! I just had a great idea! Seeing as our zanpakuto's are going on a date, how bout you and I have our own little time spent together?" Matsumoto asked.

"There is work to be done." Declared the boy.

"But we haven't had anytime to relax ever since the sword fiends appeared. Plus, it will relieve some stress bettering our work efficiency."She insisted.

"You mean _MY_ work efficiency...And I guess we could end today's work early..." Hitsugaya sighed in defeat.

"Oh Thank You! Captain!." Matsumoto cried while pressing her breast against her captains face.


	3. Chapter 3

The sky began to shift from it's orange tint to the navy blue of the approaching dusk. Soul society was silent. Despite the fighting to keep the sword fiends under control, it was quiet. There were no sounds crumbling stone walls or groups of helpless souls crying for help.

The faint footsteps against the wooden boards are all that could be heard as Hyorinmaru approached the wooden gates of the hot springs. Entering the giant stoned enclosed room the tall man undressed and crept into the descending depth of the spring. Sitting down the dragon's upper body was embraced by the warm moisture of the spring. The silence was relaxing, the he pressed his body against the edge of the pool; his eye lids beginning to drop as he let the warm water envelope his torso.

Within moments of entering the silent spring there was an interruption splashing that had awoken the resting spirit. With both eyes half opened, he saw them; Kazeshini, Gonryomaru, Hozukimaru, Ruri'iro Kujaku, and Wabisuke.

"Just the man I was looking for." Kazeshini smirked. The half eyed dragon continuing to stare.

"It's quite a surprise to see you here in such a warm place. Doesn't seem to suit you." Laughed the large Hozukimaru.

"So tell me, how's your new lover?" Asked the wind demon with a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Kazeshini you shouldn't make such assumption." Ruri'iro Kujaku insisted. "Our friend wouldn't dare be seen with such a wild animal as Haineko."

Despite the discussion over Hyorinmaru's earlier siting the tiresome zanpakuto closed his eyes with an attempt to try to return to his sleep.

"If you haven't noticed, Hyorinmaru is someone of a beast himself." Deducted the squinty eyed ronin pointing at the icy tail floating at the surface of the water. "What's that Wabisuke?" Gonryomaru leaning intently at the silent man. "...He says if anyones the beast, it is you."

"Maybe by appearance, but not in terms of etiquette." Countered the harpie. "Back to the matter, Hyorinmaru, you need a more fashionable woman like Tobiume or Sode no Shirayuki or quite possibly Katen Kyokotsu; women who know beauty.

"I don't think it is a matter of appearance, It is definitely the personality that counts."Suggested Gonryomaru. "And I hate to admit it but Ruri'iro Kujaku is right; in terms of women."

The feathered man closed his eyes accepting his victory. "Let's see. Tobiume is a kind and gentle individual. Sode no Shirayuki by what I can tell would be the perfect match for you. A very silent woman waiting to be comforted by man such as yourself bonded by your souls of ice. Lastly Katen Kyokotsu, well at least the voluptuous side. A gorgeous piece of work who is very soft spoken and well collected...much like yourself Hyorinmaru." With that being said, all zanpakuto were in agreement.

"If I were you, I wouldn't allow her anything beyond the relationship of a friend." Warned Kazeshini. "No offense but I can't stand the cat."

The discussion continued around the teal-haired man. His eyes closed; his mind wandering. Their voices fading away as he thought more about her. She was present; her sun-kissed skin, her lustful green eyes, her brown ears, the pink fur that covered her body. _She_ was here. Haineko.

His eyes slowly opened up to the faint glimmers of light that had began dot the violet canvas that was the sky. The voices of the other spirits re-entered his ears. With a sigh, the silent figure stood up and walked over to stone that kept his outfit off the wet floor.

"Where you off to?" Asked the orange haired giant.

"Haineko." Answered Hyorinmaru. Shock struck them all; following his response was a chorus of "Huh?" and "What?"

"We're having dinner together...I owe it to her." With not time for further objections the cold spirit left the complex; the gate closed and the faint footsteps slowly disappearing into the evening.


	4. Chapter 4

The couple rested in private on the office roof. Hyorinmaru on his back stared at the illuminating orbs that littered the sky; his hands clasped together against his abdomen. He recollected the days events which provided new opportunities, new opportunities to break the ice. Haineko relaxed on her side. She admired his visible features in the moon light; his gray eyes had a subtle glow under the icy blue X, his teal eyes contracted creating his permanent scowl. Hyorinmaru looked up at the woman who's face was half exposed by the moon.

"I like this..." Hyorinmaru finally spoke as his eyes returned to the sky.

The feline smiled questioningly."Dinner and then a lovely evening under the stars?"

His scowl softened. "We've spent many years together under our masters as their zanpakuto...And now we can spend time together...Thanks to our instincts..." Haineko's mischievous personality allowed her to see her long awaited opportunity and now that it presented itself, she was going to seize it.

Haineko gave Hyorinmaru her most deliciously playful smile. She laid half on him, her head resting in the nook of his neck, bosoms pressed to his chest and her leg across his own. "So tell me darling..."She whispered in his ear."What are your instincts telling you to do with me?"

Surprised with what had been asked Hyorinmaru stared down at the purring cat resting against his body. He wasn't sure what to say, but he thought about the question. What _did_ his instincts say about Haineko?

"I...don't know..." Stated the man. Afraid that he may have disappointed her with his answer he continued to watch the stars flicker against the black sky. However he was wrong when he heard the woman beginning to laugh. Confused as to what had happened he looked down only to be met by her green eyes staring into his own.

"Such a Hyorinmaru answer." Chuckled Haineko.

"A Hyorinmaru answer?" Questioned the lost spirit."Would you like me to say something else?"

"Darling, you said what I wanted to hear." She said assuringly before continuing."Why the sudden change of heart towards me?"

"Change of heart?" Inquired Hyorinmaru. "I never not liked you."

"Ah, so all this time you've been playing hard to get? You sly dragon." She enjoyed playing with with him, her nails running against his neck. She loved it.

"You know it's my nature to be isolated." He insisted.

"Well you don't have to be alone." Haineko offered. But this offer was far different from her usual sex driven attempts. It was sincere.

"_What was that just now?_" He thought as the soft spoken words echoed in his mind.

Moments passed before Hyorinmaru decided to look at the woman resting on him. His eyes widened as he realized that she had fallen asleep. Shivering, the sleeping cat tried her best warm herself by tightening her grip around the mans body. Hyorinmaru comforted her in his arms, their tails twisted together. Gazing back at the stars the flickered above, he could feel the light vibrations of her purs.

"Thank you." Hyorinmaru whispered to a sleeping Haineko as he closed his eyes.


End file.
